Sakura card captors-Kinomoto y Li
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: este es el tercer capitulo .. Sakura recibe una carta de amor .. leanlo y sabran que paso,!^0^


Vaya.. esto se me pone cada ves mas pesado que nunca .. se me fue la idea!!^0^' perdón! Bueno.. en este capitulo tratare de hacer lo mejor posible para que les agrade..otra cosa (aclarando unas cosas sobre mi) soy de nacionalidad China y Brasilera(que confuso no?) solo quería decir eso.. ah.. por cierto! Esto se me había escapado desde el principio... alguien me inspiro en hacer un fanfic así (no se los puedo decir pero es alguien muy especial n_n') bueno.. No perderé mas mi tiempo ni las de ustedes pues empezaré....... ya cambie la canción del inicio..os espero que les guste ^- ^  
  
  
  
Sakura Card Captors-Kinomoto y Li-  
  
Autora: Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto canta:  
  
Cuando te veo, no se que decir,  
  
Como será la vida sin ti?  
  
Y que pasaría si no estuviera aquí?  
  
Será todo lo mismo?  
  
No. Claro que no.  
  
Te extraño, pero no lo admito.  
  
Yo te amo, pero no te lo digo,  
  
Acaso estoy confundida, perdida?  
  
Vienes y me alejo;  
  
Es un amor confuso y sin limites  
  
Que te lleva por las nubes..  
  
Sin saber que hacer  
  
Te enamorastes de aquel que no quisiste!  
  
_________________________________________000000000000_______________________ _________________  
  
  
  
Kinomoto y Li  
  
Tercer capitulo  
  
"Una carta de amor para Sakura"  
  
  
  
Sakura y Shaoran hablaban mientras caminaban a la casa de Kinomoto  
  
Sakura- oye.. Shaoran..  
  
Shaoran- si? Dime..  
  
Sakura- no nada...  
  
Shaoran la mira por un momento y dirigió su mirada en el camino.(que iba a decir Sakura?)  
  
Shaoran y Sakura estaban por llegar a la casa y comenzó a caer un poco de lluvia así que corrieron hacia la casa lo mas pronto posible y llegaron. Sakura abrió la puerta y encontró a su padre en la cocina haciendo la cena.  
  
Hola papá, ya llegue .. ah el es el amigo quien te conté el otro día dijo Sakura muy feliz ^0^ buenas noches señor Kinomoto dijo muy amablemente Shaoran al padre de Sakura. Muy buenas noches! Jovencito . porque no te quedas hoy en la casa porque hoy estará lloviendo toda la noche y no vas a poder regresar a tu casa. Que me dices?dijo Fujitaka  
  
Ummmmmmm.. muchas gracias .. será posible que me quede?dijo Shaoran algo nervioso.. claro que te puedes quedar hoy Shaoran , será un placer en poder tenerte aquí y para conversar dijo Sakura muy emocionada. Fujitaka sonrie –si –  
  
Muchas gracias ,,espero no ser molestia dijo li temblando.  
  
Sakura cogió la mano de Shaoran y lo dirige hacia su cuarto subiendo por las escaleras muy feliz ^0^ (entran al cuarto)  
  
Oye Shaoran, podrás dormir aquí en mi cuarto , aya esta el baño y si necesitas algo .avíseme si? Dijo Sakura.  
  
Que????? Dijo Shaoran .. dormir aquí.. ah.. bueno perdón solo que estoy algo ..no se.. gracias Sakura por dejarme quedar en tu casa. Pero antes le tengo que decir al señor Wei que me quedo. Me prestas el teléfono? Dijo Shaoran. Si claro aquí tienes el teléfono. Dijo sakura . Shaoran llama a su casa y cuenta todo al señor Wei y colgó..  
  
Luego bajaron a comer y luego de haber terminado subieron a la habitación. (por cierto ..donde esta kero?? Esta en la casa de tomoyo comiendo postres) sakura y Shaoran comenzaron una conversación  
  
Sakura- mañana tenemos clases ..vas a ir?  
  
Shaoran- si. Me ire desde muy temprano a mi casa asi que si despiertas y no estoy ya sabes donde estoy.  
  
Sakura- ah!!  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados  
  
Sakura- bueno sera mejor que nos durmamos  
  
Shaoran- si , es cierto. Buenos noches mi querida Sakura(estas dos ultimas palabras lo dijo en su mente)  
  
Sakura- buenas noches y se durmieron  
  
Las 5:00Am . Shaoran ya se despertó y se fue sin que nadie se diese cuenta pero antes de irse dejo una pequeña carta verde en la mesa de Sakura y se fue.(hasta el hermano de Sakura touya no sabia que el estaba aquí en la casa)  
  
7:07 AM de la mañana Sakura se vestía rápidamente y abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y saco algunos lápices (sin darse cuenta de que había una carta en la mesa) y salió corriendo hacia la cocina y saludo a su padre y comía lo más rápido  
  
-pareces monstruo comiendo así- dijo touya a su hermana  
  
sakura trago toda la comida y dijo- que malo eres.  
  
touya ya salía de la casa y sakura poniendo sus patines y salió como flash alcanzando a su hermano. Yukito estaba también y finalmente sakura llega a su escuela y entra a su salón de clases.  
  
HOLA A TODOS! Dijo Sakura  
  
Tomoyo- hola Sakura..  
  
Sakura se sienta en su puesto  
  
Sakura- sabes que? Shaoran va a venir a tomoeda ^-^  
  
Tomoyo-si? Que bien.. te veo muy feliz Sakura. Si tu estas feliz yo estoy feliz y mas cuando puedo grabarte en acción querida Sakura, siempre te ves divina cuando estas feliz ¡^0^  
  
Sakura- jejeje ^_^' hay Tomoyo, no digas eso  
  
  
  
El profesor terrada entra al salón.  
  
Buenos días a todos. Hoy les tengo buenas noticias... el joven Li ha regresado y estará en tomoeda con nosotros. pase Li  
  
Un joven apuesto (osea Li) de cabello castaño rojo y ojos cafés chocolates entra al salón  
  
Shaoran- hola a todos , gusto en verlos de nuevo  
  
Todos comenzaron a hablar .... bla bla bla bla  
  
Shaoran se sentó atrás de sakura como siempre y sonrie al ver a Sakura contenta y Sakura sonrie también.  
  
Tomoyo se ríe un poco.  
  
.................................................  
  
hora de receso  
  
.................................................  
  
las amigas de Sakura se sentaron en un lugar para comer su lunch mientras tanto hablaban y preguntaban a li  
  
rika- oye li. Como te fue en hong kong?  
  
Chiharu: como esta Mei-ling?  
  
Naoko: ha sucedido algo extraño en hong kong? Leyendas descubiertas?  
  
Y Shaoran muy alegre contesto cada pregunta que le hacían. De repente su mirada se fijo en Sakura pensando si habrá visto la carta o no.. y luego sonó la campana para entrar a clases......  
  
  
  
Termina las clases..  
  
  
  
Se despiden todas y sakura ya iba a regresar.. Shaoran se despide de Sakura y tomoyo hace lo mismo y sakura se fue caminando a su casa.. Al llegar a la casa kero salió volando de la habitación de sakura.. hola Sakura dijo kero  
  
Hola Kero dijo sakura y se dirige al refrigerador la abre y había dos pudines sobrantes que les había preparado el padre de Sakura..  
  
Oye kero comámonos el porción de mi hermano juntos ya? Y kero muy alegre dijo.. si sisiisisisisiisisisisiisisi  
  
Y se la comieron y subieron a la habitación. Kero rápidamente saca su consola y comenzó a jugar.. sakura se puso su ropa de casa y se dirigió hacia su mesa para hacer la tarea..  
  
Sakura ve un sobrecito verde muy lindo en la mesa y la levanta (de quien será. ella se pregunto) abre lentamente y dentro del sobre un pequeño carta de color verde claro se podía ver... Sakura la abre y comienza a leer.......  
  
Que decía lo siguiente:  
  
  
  
Querida Sakura,  
  
  
  
No sé que decirte ni se como lo podré decir, así que decidí escribirte esta pequeña carta.  
  
Al principio no sabia lo que sentía pero ahora siento que esto. Lo que me sucede es que tu me gustas mucho y no dejo de pensar en ti ni un minuto. Yo solo me preocupaba de mi misma en cambio tu te preocupas de los demás. Eso es un gran defecto en mi, pero lo que quiero decirte es que yo te amo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.. Te lo quería decir desde un principio pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía pero ahora que lo se te lo he dicho y espero que tu también me quieres así como yo a ti. Espero que no estés triste ni nada que te ponga triste. Sabes que tienes a un amigo que te quiere mucho y que puedes contar con él.. Ese soy yo.. Si deseas desahogarte ven a mí.. Yo te ayudo.  
  
Ten por seguro que seré yo quien te protege.. y una ves mas te digo.. y jamás me cansare de decirlo.. te amo  
  
Tu amigo,  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Li Shaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al leerlo Sakura se puso a llorar...y se sentó en su cama viendo la carta..  
  
Kero- que te pasa pequeña sakurita? Porque lloras?  
  
Sakura llorando dice- es es que... es que .. es que Shaoran ...Shaoran  
  
Kero- que te hizo ese mocoso? Anda dime...  
  
Sakura- ahhhyy.. no le llames mocoso que no lo es.. es que el me dijo que me ama y yo también pero me siento algo rara y confundida.. si lo veo ya no se que decirle...que ago dijo ella llorando (de felicidad de dolor o de ..no se.. )  
  
No se si estoy feliz o no.. que me pasa...  
  
Kero- no te preocupes sakurita lo sabrás cuando lo ves .dijo kero poniendo su pequeño patita sobre el hombro de Sakura.  
  
Sakura limpia sus lagrimas con su mano-gracias- dijo Sakura a kero con una sonrisa entre cortadas que no presentaba felicidad.  
  
Sakura no sabe por que razón lloro , no sabe si es felicidad o otra cosa , se siente algo rara y se acostó en la cama y se queda dormida en pleno confusión.  
  
era las 7:00PM  
  
El padre de Sakura llega con touya a la casa.  
  
Fujitaka se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena y touya subió a su cuarto. Pasa por la habitación de Sakura y nota algo extraño y toca a la puerta.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Toc toc  
  
Pero nadie contesto así que Touya entra al cuarto y ve a Sakura dormida.  
  
Touya-Sakura! Monstruo!!! Despierta oye.. te estoy hablando.. pero luego se da cuenta que no era ella quien estaba en la cama .. si no que era la carta del espejo.  
  
Touya- no vistes a mi hermana?  
  
Espejo- umm.. no se lo puedo decir ..perdoname..y se sonroja  
  
Touya- y vistes donde esta ese muñeco de felpa?  
  
Espejo- se fue con Sakura  
  
Touya- bueno .. muchas gracias . no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?dijo sonriendo  
  
Espejo- eh?? Puedo? Gracias  
  
Touya- no hay de que..y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la carta del espejo  
  
Te ves muy linda con los cintillos que te regale y sonrie .  
  
Espejo- se sonroja.. muchas gracias .. es que los cintillos que me distes son muy bonitos.....^-^.....  
  
Los dos sonríen y salen del cuarto y baja a la cocina..  
  
(una pregunta para los que leen.. es posible que una carta se enamore?)  
  
  
  
Aquí se acaba mi tercer capitulo.. esta corto.. dime si o no? Si es así la próxima ves escribiré más..  
  
que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? Donde se fue Sakura y kero? Que es lo que siente Sakura al respecto con la carta que le dio Shaoran? Todo es tan confuso para mi y para Sakura... es posible que la carta del Espejo se enamoro de Touya?  
  
Pues en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán.  
  
Próximo capitulo: Sakura y Shin-An  
  
  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Que les pareció? No se que mas poner . se me escapan todas las ideas .. se me seco el cerebro!aahhhhhhhhhahhah  
  
No mentira.. .. por cierto ... si os queres un arte mía osea unos dibujos que yo dibuje de Sakura.. pídanmelo y haz me saber si les gustan o no.. También os les puedo mandar mis mas recientes dibujos de mi propia creación en mi manga de la portada.. y yo Misao la card captor les mandare ( por si que vos queréis o no , eso depende-0-) elijan uno de los dibujos de mis mangas  
  
Arigato - Natsu Natsumi (Blue Shadows)-two girls-  
  
Cuál deseáis?  
  
O sino la de sakura…  
  
Decídmelo che!!!!!  
  
Arigato al quien me inspiro en hacer un fanfic!^0^  
  
Sayonara .. os les veré en el próximo capitulo!  
  
Mata ne 


End file.
